Muérete, Cupido
by Mythical777
Summary: ONESHOT. Él no cree en el amor y odia lo relacionado al Día de San Valentín, pero sobre todo al personaje que se encarga de flechar a las personas: Cupido ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con una chica que es igual o peor que él en creencias? ¿Cambiará de opinión?


"**MUÉRETE, CUPIDO"**

_**OneShot inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

¿Alguna vez han escuchado sobre ese dios griego… ese que tiene apariencia de querubín, que siempre anda con su diminuto arco y flechitas, y que con sólo lanzar una de esas puede hacer que dos personas se enamoren perdidamente la una de la otra?

No, no es Robin Hood, si es lo que están pensando (éste sentiría vergüenza si usara unos ridículos pañales de tela y cargara en su espalda flechitas con puntitas en forma de corazones).

¿Cómo dijo Eriol que se llamaba ese tipo realmente?

¡Ah, sí! Ahora lo recordaba: _Eros_, el mundialmente conocido como "Cupido".

¿Qué pasa con este sujeto? Pues bien, él diría que lo ODIABA.

¿Por qué? Porque gracias a la creencia en ese enano detestable (más que todo la femenina) y a otras tonterías relacionadas y/o ligadas al "Día del amor y la amistad" (entiéndase "San Valentín"), sentía la copiosa necesidad de encerrarse en su habitación misma cuarentena y por ende no salir ni siquiera para comprar el pan. Sí, los 14 de febrero eran para él como los martes 13, para los supersticiosos: Un verdadero infierno.

Pero cuando al estúpido calendario se le antojaba marcar el 14 entre días de clases… _su calvario comenzaba unos días antes_. Y no sólo por el hecho de encontrar en su casillero decenas y decenas de tarjetitas de amor, regalitos e incluso chocolates de todos los sabores y tamaños, sino porque prácticamente era acosado por casi todas las estudiantes de la escuela (exagerando un poco) que lo perseguían, hasta para cuando iba al baño, con la excusa de invitarlo como pareja para la tan afamada fiesta del "Día de San Valentín" que organizaba la escuela cada año (a estas chicas no les importaba en lo más mínimo que la idea fuera que el chico escoja con quien quería ir y no al revés).

Debía decir que cuando estudiaba en China, su tierra natal, no sufría de este tipo de incómodas situaciones. Bueno, a decir verdad, sí las sufría, pero no por parte de todas las estudiantes de la escuela sino más bien sólo por una: la pegajosa de su prima Meilin. Quien, por cierto, tenía la fastidiosa manía de saltarle encima por detrás (al mismo estilo de un resorte), cogerlo del cuello con sus brazos (algo a lo que él llamaba un "estrangulamiento premeditado", pero que su prima describía como un "tierno abrazo") gritando a viva voz por los pasillos: "¡Shaoran es mío, así que ni lo miren!".

Eso, debía confesar, lo avergonzaba a más no poder y lo sacaba de quicio como no se imaginan.

¿Cuánto le había costado a Meilin para que diga que era de su propiedad?

Obviamente ni un quinto. Él era libre e independiente desde su nacimiento. Está bien que sea su prima y supuestamente estaba "enamorada" de él (aunque sabía que sólo era un capricho pasajero), pero tampoco debía pasarse de la raya lanzando ese tipo de comentarios como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ella debía entender que el único dueño de él, no era otro que él mismo.

Así que, para mantener su salud mental en perfecto estado y su cabeza unida a su cuerpo, mejor optó por venirse a Japón y culminar el resto de sus estudios en ese país. Le faltaban un par de años, por lo que su madre no se opuso a su decisión y le concedió el permiso diciendo que lo consideraba bastante maduro como para emprender un viaje solo. Hecho que él afirmaba rotundamente.

Pero, siguiendo el tema de su escuela anterior, cuando estaba en la secundaria de su país, se podía decir que, no era obligatorio asistir a este tipos de actividades (entiéndase eso como las "fiestas") por lo que él no tenía la necesidad de esconderse de estudiantes desquiciadas que lo persiguieran incesantemente como el gato sigue al ratón.

No.

Y supuso que la preparatoria sería igual. Que ingenuo fue al siquiera considerarlo.

Ni bien puso un pie en el Instituto Seijo (llegó como estudiante de intercambio), específicamente su salón de clases, fue el blanco de miradas, más que todo femeninas porque hombres a las justas abrían unos 7 u 8 (excluyéndose, claro está), que prácticamente se lo querían devorar como si él fuese alguna especie de pavo recién horneado, y comentarios subidos de tono (demasiado subidos, considerando que eran mujeres las que lo decían) murmurado por las mismas. Desde entonces se dio cuenta que su estadía en ese lugar no iba a ser del todo placentera.

Como nunca, acertó.

Ustedes pensarán: "Que exagerado que es este chico, ni que fuera tan guapo".

Pues bien, él no se consideraba "apuesto" o "atractivo", aunque le hayan hecho cumplidos como esos anteriormente, y mucho menos iba a andar preguntando a todo el que pasara: "¿Oye, crees que soy guapo?". Estaba seguro de que la gente lo miraría como si tuviese tres cabezas, dirían que es un vanidoso o en el peor de los casos… ¡lo tildarían de _raro_!

Y que quede bien clarito que él era BIEN hombrecito y, según su criterio, un joven absolutamente como cualquier otro de su edad (entiéndase con 17 años cumplidos) pero quitándole eso de las hormonas alborotadas (nunca se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos): rebeldes cabellos color chocolate, ojos ámbares, estatura promedio (1, 80 aproximadamente) y delgado en lo normal (tampoco podía considerársele "flacucho" porque practicaba mucho deporte y su cuerpo lo demostraba exteriormente). Si después de esa sencilla descripción lo consideraban "apuesto", ya es cosa de ustedes.

Ahora, con toda esa extensa explicación sobre su arribo a Japón y el por qué de su evidente repulsión hacia el "Día de los enamorados", supondrán: "Éste está encerrado en su cuarto esperando a que el día se termine de una vez".

Que más quisiera yo, pero lamento decirles… _error_. Porque no estaba precisamente en su casa resolviendo problemas matemáticos o disfrutando de la paz espiritual que siempre necesitó.

No.

En lugar de eso, se encontraba en nada más y nada menos que la dichosa fiesta del "Día de San Valentín" organizada por el Instituto, escondiéndose detrás de un adorno cercano a la pared, escapando de la loca a la que tuvo que escoger como pareja para asistir: Naomi Mizuno (sí, sé lo que están pensando, ¡¿Qué?).

Para que entiendan por qué estaba metido en el lugar al precisamente ni a palos iría, y no lo tilden de bipolar, aquí les va la simple explicación: Lo obligaron.

¿Quién? El director de Seijo (y no sólo a él sino a todo el alumnado que ya se iba este año).

¿Por qué? Debido al reglamento del Instituto que decía que: "Los alumnos de último año deben asistir a todas las actividades realizadas por la institución, ya que por tratarse del último de los mismos… bla, bla, bla. El resto ya ni se acordaba. Era puro relleno para justificar la absurda norma, porque eso era, una absurda regla que atentaba contra la libertad de decisión. Pero sobre todo de su decisión.

Soltó un suspiro.

Era patético seguir escondiéndose de Mizuno. Más aún cuando había sido él el que le pidió ser su acompañante, pero no lo hizo porque se le zafó un tornillo o algo por el estilo.

No.

Sino, más bien, porque consideraba a Mizuno una chica seria y respetuosa, además de que no lo acosaba como esa bola de locas, pero nunca se imaginó que la tal Naomi fuera... ¡peor que todas ellas juntas!

Ni bien llegaron al gimnasio (lugar donde se realizaría la bendita fiesta), lo cogió del brazo y se le pegó misma lapa durante un largo rato (él ya se estaba empezando a preocupar por su brazo, porque pareciera que tarde o temprano éste se le caería debido a la falta de circulación). Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de Eriol (quien -como siempre- se acercó para reírse a costa suya) logró zafarse de la chica. No sabía si agradecerle por el "favor" o molestarse por la broma de mal gusto que le soltó. Y también estaba el hecho de que su mejor amigo hace poco se había pasado al "lado oscuro" (según el Diccionario de la Real Academia de la Lengua de Shaoran, esto quiere decir que su amigo consiguió novia), por lo que estaba algo distante de él. No quería acercarse mucho, sino después resultaría con la "Fiebre de Cupido" (entiéndase eso como enamorado de alguna chica) que también había afectado a Yamazaki, otro de sus amigos.

Luego de que Eriol volviera junto a su novia y lo dejara solo (Mizuno estaba conversando por ahí), ya estaba por irse -no aguantaba un minuto más- cuando vio que Naomi se separaba de sus amigas y alzaba la vista tratando de hallarlo. Rápidamente buscó un lugar donde esconderse y logró encontrar un adorno con la imagen del ser más odiado por él: Cupido. Trató de ignorar ese detalle y se escabulló detrás de él. Mizuno pasó sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Resopló aliviado. Ahora sólo tendría que escabullirse hasta la salida sin ser notado y sería libre por fin.

Caminó apresurado para salir del gimnasio. Dando la vuelta se topó con un chico que iba algo distraído, al parecer buscando a alguien, y gracias a sus buenos reflejos no cayó al suelo como el otro. Ya iba a ayudar al muchacho a levantarse cuando vislumbró a lo lejos a Naomi (quien, notó, lo había visto a él también). Sin siquiera pararse a meditarlo, dio media vuelta y disimuladamente, según él, emprendió el retroceso.

Escuchó a la joven gritar su nombre, eso hizo que los pelos se le pongan de punta, y comenzó a correr ya sin importarle si era evidente o no que huía de ella. Tuvo que entrar nuevamente a la fiesta del horror, perdón, a la fiesta del "Día de San Valentín" y ya estaba por acercarse a donde se encontraba Eriol y su novia, para que el primero lo ayude, cuando notó la puerta del cuarto de limpieza entreabierta. Lo consideró un buen escondite, así que entró allí mismo rayo.

Ya dentro suspiró aliviado. Al menos aquí estaría a salvo de Mizuno. Recostó su cabeza en la puerta y entonces sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro izquierdo. Automáticamente volteó hacia ese lado y casi se muere del susto cuando vio parada frente a él a una chica.

-¡Demonios! ¡Me espantaste!- le gritó a la joven.

-No más que de lo que tú a mi, Li.- replicó la muchacha mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Se puede saber por qué entraste aquí?

-¿Nos conocemos?- le preguntó Shaoran a la chica de corto cabello castaño.

-Sí y no.- contestó ella en tono desinteresado. Él levantó una ceja en señal de desconcierto. Ella hizo una media sonrisa y luego continuó.- Estamos en el mismo salón, pero se puede decir que nunca hemos cruzado palabra.

La miró extrañado. ¿Ella estaba en su salón? No la recordaba. ¿Tal vez era alguna de esas locas que lo acosaban? No. Ella se veía un poco más razonable.

-Ya que no tienes ni idea de quien soy, tendré que presentarme.- añadió fastidiada la muchacha.- Soy Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto. La anterior a ti en la lista, para ser un poco más específica.

Trató recordarla pero fue en vano. Parecía que nunca la había visto. Aunque debía reconocer que su cara se le hacía familiar. Ligeramente familiar.

-Bueno, me vale si me recuerdas o no. No me interesa.- la oyó decir cruzada de brazos.- Lo que sí me interesa saber, es por qué entraste aquí a perturbar la paz en la que me encontraba hace unos instantes.

Li frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarle de esa manera? ¿Perturbar "la paz en la que encontraba"? ¿Cual paz, si afuera había una bulla tremenda?

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Ahora vete, porque quiero estar sola.- último ella.

¿Sola? ¿Que chica normal querría estar sola en una fiesta del "Día de los enamorados"? ¿No se supone que todas adoran este tipo de cosas? ¿O será que no conocía bien a las mujeres como suponía?

Ya estaba abriendo la puerta para retirarse, con esas interrogantes rondando en su cabeza, cuando una voz a lo lejos lo hizo despertar.

-¿Han visto a Shaoran?- preguntó Naomi a unos chicos que estaban parados al costado de la pista de baile. Eso lo hizo poner sus sentidos alerta y en un dos por tres ya había cerrado rápidamente.

Volteó y casi tumba a la joven frente a él.

-Ahora entiendo. Te escondes de Mizuno, ¿cierto?- dijo Sakura acercándose y escudriñándolo con la mirada. El ambarino se sonrojó levemente. La muchacha estaba demasiado cerca de él.- Quien lo diría, Shaoran Li, el huraño más grande de la preparatoria, escondiéndose de una de sus admiradoras más fieles (la que, por cierto, lo supo disimular muy bien frente a todos).

La escuchó reírse melodiosamente.

-Es increíble lo desesperadas que pueden estar algunas.- esto último lo murmuró en voz baja, pero él logró escucharla a la perfección.- Bien, no me importa que estés huyendo de una de tus fans enamoradas, lo único que quiero es que te vayas y me dejes en paz.

La vio abrir la puerta invitándolo a salir del lugar. Él había decidido que era mejor irse a tener que aguantarla. Kinomoto era bastante extraña.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta entreabierta, para asegurarse de que Mizuno no esté por allí, y ya estaba por salir cuando vio al chico con el que había topado hace poco, a quien reconoció como Akira Nagao, alumno de su salón.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sakurita?- lo escuchó preguntarle a un grupo de amigos.

Ya no pudo seguir escuchando porque la puerta fue cerrada intempestivamente por la muchacha junto a él. La vio recostarse nerviosamente sobre la misma.

-¿Me habrá visto?- la escuchó hablar consigo misma algo asustada.- No, creo que no. Pero estuvo cerca.- la vio morderse el labio inferior.- Tengo que ser más cuidadosa o me encontrará.

La quedó mirando. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Con que por eso estás encerrada aquí?- comentó él en tono burlón.- Huyes de Nagao.

-Y-yo… ¡yo no estoy huyendo de nadie!- la oyó exclamar con el rostro sonrojado. Era obvio que le estaba mintiendo.- Así que deja de decir tonterías y vete de una buena vez, ¿quieres?

-No.- negó el aludido con gesto de autosuficiencia. Ya que tenía como fastidiarla, sentía ganas de quedarse.- Me quedaré aquí.- la abrió abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y gesticular con la boca un '¿Qué?'. La miró con desafío y continuó.- Si te molesta mi presencia entonces vete tú.

-Yo llegué aquí antes, así que no tendría por qué.- replicó rápidamente Sakura.- Si no quieres que te encuentren, búscate otro lugar. Éste está ocupado.

-¿Entonces admites que te estás escondiendo?- preguntó Shaoran socarronamente. La vio soltar un gruñido de exasperación y mirarlo con odio.- Tomaré eso como sí.

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Me da exactamente igual si te quedas o no.- la escuchó decir dándose media vuelta y sentándose en una especie de gran escalón.- Sólo no me fastidies, ¿entendido?

Después no la oyó pronunciar palabra alguna y el silencio rondó en el espacio (metafóricamente hablando, ya que el ruido de fuera se escuchaba aún con la puerta cerrada).

Se sentó en el escalón frente a ella (no había otro lugar donde más) y sacó su celular. En algo tenía que entretenerse o terminaría por aburrirse. Maldijo por todo lo bajo, se había quedado sin batería. Guardó el aparatito en su bolsillo y luego comenzó a mirar a su alrededor (no le gustaba estarse quieto sin hacer nada).

Observó los baldes, escobas y demás implementos allí (para ser un cuarto de limpieza, estaba bastante sucio). Siguió observando y no pudo evitar toparse con la figura de la muchacha. Ésta tenía una pierna doblada (con su brazo encima sosteniendo su cabeza, en una pose pensativa) y la otra extendida. Debía estar muy sumida en sus pensamientos porque su vista estaba perdida.

Le llamó mucho la atención su atuendo, más parecía vestida para un velorio que para una fiesta (traía puesto un sencillo vestido negro hasta la rodillas y unas Converse del mismo color), pero eso no quería decir que se viera mal. Al contrario, se veía muy bien.

Sin querer, se quedó observándola más de la cuenta

-Te dije que no me molestarás.- dijo ella girando su cabeza para mirarlo.- ¿Acaso tengo moscas en la cara para que te me quedes viendo o qué?

-Y-yo no… t-te estaba m-mirando.- balbuceó nervioso Li con el rostro sonrojado. Él no pensaba que ella se había cuenta de que la veía. Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.- Simplemente me preguntaba por qué no estabas afuera, divirtiéndote con Nagao y en lugar de eso huyes de él.

-Mira quien lo dice. ¿Tengo que recordarte por qué estás aquí metido o hago como si no te hubiera escuchado?- replicó ella sarcásticamente levantándose del escalón. Él prefirió no responder.- Ahora, para tu información, sino estoy afuera con el retrasado de Nagao es porque es un completo idiota y si vine como pareja del tonto ese es porque era él o hacer de mal tercio entre mi mejor amiga y su novio (¿y sabes qué?, no me gusta hacer de violinista, no es mi estilo). Y si te interesa saber, estoy metida en esta horrorosa fiesta gracias a la orden del director y no porque en verdad me apetezca. ODIO el 'Día de San Valentín' y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso. Me parece ridículo que exista una fecha para conmemorar tan patética celebración que lo único que hace es aumentar el consumismo y la cursilería en este planeta. No creo en el amor a primera vista, ni mucho menos en que Cupido sea el responsable del mismo. Si éste en verdad existiera, le patearía el trasero y le diría 'Muérete, Cupido. Intenta flecharme y verás como te va'. ¿Contento?

Él no pudo articular palabra siquiera para responderle. Estaba quieto contemplando a la joven. Con cada frase que ésta decía, se iba acercando más y más a él. Tanto así, que sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia. Shaoran se quedó repentinamente sin aliento. Sintió su corazón acelerarse.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, jamás se había sentido así estando cerca de una mujer (es más, todas le parecían molestas), sin embargo Kinomoto parecía despertar en él sensaciones que nunca pensó que tenía.

Desvió su mirada hacia la pared y pensarán que estaba loco pero, por la pequeña ventana que había a un costado, le pareció ver a un pequeñito con alas y un arco en las manos. Este ser le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y sacó una de sus flechas apuntando en su dirección.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para esquivarla, pero no contó con que con esta acción tumbaría a la joven frente a él, quien para evitar su caída lo cogió de la camisa. Ambos terminaron en el suelo con ella debajo de él.

Se quedaron mirando por una milésima de segundo. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-¿P-por q-qué hi-hiciste e-eso?- la escuchó balbucear aún con el rostro carmesí.

-Y-yo q-quería evi-evitar la f-flecha.- tartamudeó él algo perdido. Los ojos verdes de la chica eran realmente bellos e hipnotizantes.- La que lanzó ese sujeto.- levantó la cabeza para señalar la ventana. Ella lo imitó dificultosamente, pero sin lograr su cometido debido a su incómoda posición. No había nadie.

¿A dónde se había ido ese enano con alitas y un arco? ¿Tanto detestaba el "Día de San Valentín" y al odioso de "Cupido" que ya hasta alucinaba seres con ese aspecto?

La vio poner semblante confundido, pero luego entrecerró ligeramente sus verdes ojos, para posteriormente regalarle una media sonrisa.

-Eres un mentiroso.- la escuchó decir mirándolo fijamente.- Lo que tú querías era tenerme cerca.- Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.- Pero me pregunto para qué.- continuó ella en tono divertido.

En un ágil movimiento por parte de la joven, cambiaron de posiciones. Ahora él estaba debajo de ella. Notó como acercaba peligrosamente su rostro hasta el suyo. No pudo evitar pasar saliva dificultosamente.

¿Acaso ella iba a hacer lo que él pensaba que haría?

Ella lo iba a ¿besar?

Ya podía sentir su respiración entremezclarse con la suya y sus labios ya estaban a tan sólo milímetros (dando por hecho el beso), cuando la vio desviar su rumbo hasta su oído.

-¿Pensaste que te besaría?- le susurró en tono divertido.

Él no contestó. La vio sonreírle "dulcemente" causándole escalofríos.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Li. Ni en tus mejores sueños…- dijo por última vez antes de levantarse de su encima.

FIN

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Konichiwa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado todo este tiempo? Espero que mejor que yo. No, no estoy muerta ni andaba de parranda (para las que pensaron eso). Aquí les traigo este OneShot por el mes del amor y la amistad. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora, haré mi clásica pregunta + un PLUS: ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó o creen que algo le faltó?

Para mí está bien, pero de verdad me gustaría leer sus opiniones =D. _**DEJEN UN REVIEW.**__** Se los agradecería muchisísimo.**___

Por cierto, para quienes no lo notaron, éste es un POV de Shaoran (¿qué es eso? Pues, está en inglés y significa: "**P**oint **O**f **V**iew", es español "Punto de vista"). Antes no sabía por qué ponían eso, pero por suerte en un fic que leí, la autora amablemente lo explicó en uno de sus capítulos. Para las que ya sabían, me sabrán entender, para las que no, espero haber aclarado sus dudas.

Algunas ya habrán leído mi historia en Still for your love (la envié para el concurso "Edición San Valentín" que organizó la página de Nodoka y el Grupo Crónicas y quedé como primera finalista =P). Me costó mucho hacerla porque me salían más de 5 hojas ¬¬', sin embargo en un momento de humor, la musa me ayudó y aquí ven el resultado (lo habrán notado por mi forma de escribir).

¿Saben? Estoy considerando hacer un POV pero esta vez de Sakura. ¿Qué dicen? Creo que a muchas les gustaría.

Bueno, para aquellas que están leyendo "PELIGRO: Una adolescente en casa" y "Hombres al borde un colapso nervioso", les pido me disculpen por el retraso en las actualizaciones de los capítulos de los mismos. **Esta semana sale el 6º episodio de "Hombres…"** (A más tardar el fin de semana) y **la próxima el 13º de "PELIGRO:…"** (También a más tardar fin de esa semana). En las notas de autora de los respectivos fanfics explicaré el por qué de mi demora en publicar. Gracias por la comprensión.

Sin nada más que decir o agregar, me despido. Cuídense mucho y besos de chocolate para todas.

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


End file.
